Sólo es un Contrato de Negocios
by LizTaylor160
Summary: Sólo hay una manera de atravesar el Velo con vida -y rescatar a Sirius Black en cuerpo y alma-, y es tapado por la Capa de un Dementor. ¿Sencillo, no? ¡Que mal que los dementores sigan a Voldemort! ... ¿No se supone que no hay que mezclar negocios y placer?- Sí, bueno, es que la educación en Hogwarts hoy en día deja tanto que desear... Y hablando de desear... ¡Ya arreglé el capi 2!
1. Esperanza

A ver, está catalogado como romance y los 4 personajes que aparecen son hombres… sí, es slash. Pre HarryxTom. Si no te gusta… yo no te obligo a nada, pero te aconsejo que lo leas para reafirmar tu disgusto. A fin de cuentas, uno nunca puede estar del todo seguro… Después puedes enviarme unos cuantos reviews de recriminación. Se contarán igual que los otros y harán aparecer el fic más arriba en los filtros. ¡Gracias!

La idea surge de un desafío de Lirianis en Slasheaven, hace años. Sólo hubo una respuesta, una parodia abandonada a los 5 capítulos que me gustó mucho y rabié cuando vi la fecha de la última de actualización del autor. ¡Detesto los buenos fics abandonados!

Agradecimientos a lenayuri, Paimpont, Janara, lantana, Guadi-fics, Liuny, Stiby. Me han inspirado, ok, muchos otros también, pero la idea es que mis notas no pueden ser más largas que el capi… A lisicarmela, una de mis fieles lectoras…

No estoy abandonando mis otro fic,**_ "Amor y Paz, digo, Guerra"_**. Seguiré actualizándolo al mismo ritmo que antes.

**Disclaimer**: no, nada es mío, escribo por pura pulsión, los reviews son mi sustento**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong> Esperanza<strong>

¿Qué había llevado a nuestro bienamado héroe a tales menesteres?

_/En mi historia, Nick dijo algo distinto._

_Nick: -No regresará. -… Yo sé que lo hará… -Nadie en ese plano ha vuelto como fantasma./_

En su lecho, Harry reía con amargas carcajadas después de romper el espejo en su baúl. Hasta que algo le resonó. "Nadie en ese plano ha vuelto como fantasma". Pero entonces estaba en un plano distinto al del cual provenían los fantasmas… que era el de los muertos… una lucecita mortecina se instaló en su corazón y frenético de actividad marchó a la Biblioteca… pero se dio cuenta de que eran casi las vacaciones y Madame Pince se habría ido a la Ceremonia Final… Y de que probablemente lo informara a Dumbledore… que le diría que dejase descansar a los muertos… y que su capacidad de amar y sufrir era su mayor arma… que sufriera el viejo si le placía, pero el trataría de conseguir a su padrino de vuelta… ¿No era acaso la fuga de Azkaban algo imposible?

_/Si, nuestro Harry se ha vuelto paranoico de pronto… pero recuerden que sus instintos rara vez se equivocan… y que los traumas hacen crecer de golpe a algunas personas. Y que yo soy la hacedora de la historia, jeje./_

De modo que mientras todos se iban al Gran Salón y Luna buscaba las cosas perdidas, Harry se fue al séptimo piso a La Sala que Viene y Va, El Hospedaje del Ladrón, Debajo del Borde de la Nube, El Baño del Anciano Incontinente, o más popularmente conocida como la Sala Multipropósito. Mientras daba tres vueltas bajo la capa invisible para que nadie lo interrumpiera, apretaba fuertemente sus puños. Que funcione… Preciso un lugar para averiguar cómo sacar a alguien del Velo que está en la Cámara de la Muerte… Necesito información para rescatar vivo a quien cayó por el Velo… Necesito saber cómo sacar a Sirius del Velo…

Cuando abrió los ojos, pudo ver cómo la calavera que ahora decoraba un deslustrado picaporte negro le guiñaba un ojo, abriendo y cerrando la vacía cuenca.

El corazón le repiqueteaba muy fuerte. Dentro había una mesa oscura, muy parecida a la de Grimmauld, y escalones parecidos a los de la Cámara del Velo. En la mesa había un único libro de tapa gastada: "El Velo de la Muerte y sus secretos".

Historia... Descubrimiento... Reyertas por autorías… Mitología… Traslados del Velo… Cuando el Velo estuvo en Francia… Ejecuciones famosas… Secretismo… Salidas del Velo… Políticas del DOM… ¿Salidas del Velo?

"…no se conoce con certeza que nadie haya podido salir del Velo en cuerpo y alma, pero se rumorea que quién esté debajo de la capa de un dementor puede entrar y salir del Velo sin que su vida corra peligro alguno y arrebatarle a Hades uno de sus prisioneros. Cuantiosos fueron los magos y brujas que se han dado prensa predicando cómo lo lograrían, pero sus capas no eran de un verdadero dementor sino proveídas por ladrones y estafadores y el DOM perdió en 1522 a 18 hombres y a un sangresucia en la célebre jornada de…".

Harry ya no leía. Estaba eufórico. ¡Había una manera! ¡Su error no había sido completamente garrafal! Sirius viviría, y él lo convencería de no hacerle caso a Dumbledore y de no estar encerrado, sino que le buscarían una identidad falsa, y tendría montones de trasladores de emergencia por si lo capturaban, y podría vivir en la región muggle del sur de Estados Unidos o Australia o dónde fuese. Con el dinero de sus bóvedas, podrían comprar una granja con sol y campo de Quidditch, y ponerla bajo Fidelio… Sirius sería el guardián secreto… Y él lo iría a visitar con trasladores, o por avión muggle, o con escoba y haciendo paradas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse la Capa de un Dementor y sacarlo y…

Joder.

Sala, necesito la Capa de un Dementor. Necesito la Capa de un Dementor. Necesito la Capa de un Dementor.

Por un glorioso instante, Harry creyó que lo que aparecía a su lado era la Capa. Pero era un recorte de una revista, con una frase resaltada.

"…los dementores se nos unirán, son nuestros aliados naturales. Enviaremos mensajeros a los gigantes y tendremos un ejército de criaturas a las que todos temen…"

Era la entrevista que le había dado a Rita para El Quisquilloso.

No necesitaba más. La Sala creía que el mejor método para conseguir la Capa era por intermedio de Voldemort. Y Voldemort se la daría tan gustoso, claro. Podría hacer un trato… la Capa a cambio de suicidarse en una semana, o algo así…

Pero Sirius sería infeliz… no tendría nadie que lo protegiera y en seguida se metería en líos… Y él no quería morir…

¿Tenía algo que Voldemort deseara?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Sí, es cortito, pero ¿acaso no es fina la punta del iceberg?

Próxima actualización: ¡por lo menos después de 3 reviews! No, no es chantaje, se llama dejar las cosas en claro para que no haya malentendidos…


	2. Ni las lechuzas ni los hurones son

Arreglé el capi! espero que ahora se pueda leer cómodamente! Gracias a quienes avisaron :)

Disclaimer: ídem Disclaimer pasado y futuro.

Gelygirl: bueno, Harry tiene sus momentos... pasa de ser muy astuto a caer en trampas obvias (como en este capi), eso pasa en todos los libros... y además está desesperado, así que no piensa con gran detenimiento.

Abu de Gelygirl: Dudley va a aparecer más adelante, y como que no hay tantas historias suyas, pero son leídas... ponerlo llamaba la atención,

mariposa de cristal: voldy no va a ganar la guerra de una sola movida, por más que a él le gustaría...

Gracias a todos por comentar! 3005, lisicarmela, SandyLuna -gracias por dejar 2 mensajes con distinto perfil, sí, no lo disimulaste mucho, ja!-, ilena86...

Gracias por seguir/favoritear/etc. Me alegra que les haya gustado!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ni las lechuzas ni los hurones son estúpidos, ¿qué entonces de las serpientes?<strong>

**"****Poderoso Señor:**

**Necesito verte urgentemente, quiero hacer un negocio contigo. Juro por mi magia que nadie sabrá de esta misiva por mí propia voluntad. No habrá nadie salvo yo en el encuentro (un lugar neutral. ¿Hosmeade? ¿El Caldero? ¿Un McDonald's?). No te haré daño de ninguna manera, ni física ni mágica y te dejaré ir en paz en libertad, sin importar el resultado de nuestra negociación. Espero un juramento idéntico de tu parte o no me presentaré. Envíame tu respuesta por el medio por el cual me mostraste a tu mascota alimentándose de frutos rojos, cualquier otro método podría ser interceptado.  
>Como demostración de mi buena voluntad, te doy la siguiente línea de la parte de la profecía que desconoces: <strong>**_"Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su _****_igual_****_"._**

**Harry James Potter."**

Harry iba a enviar a Hedwig, pero recordó el consejo de Si… Sirius –sólo pensar su nombre dolía-, probablemente el Lord supiera que esa era su lechuza y la aniquilaría. O se filtraría un rumor. No quería que nadie supiese que tenía negocios con Voldemort… si conseguía tenerlos. Ya el hablar pársel y tener visiones era suficientemente malo. El luchar contra "el Mal" por ahora bastaba para que no lo acusaran de oscuro, pero sabía que caminaba sobre hielo delgado. De modo que sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y el tintero de la mochila, y escribió una corta misiva:

**"Hagrid: Perdoná por la discusión de hoy, lo siento. Estaba enfadado y dije cualquier cosa. Habría pasado por tu cabaña pero tengo cosas que hacer. ****Harry"**

Y se lo dio a su lechuza blanca, que partió tras darle un picotazo cariñoso.

Y luego buscó a la lechuza más sosa, más marrón y más estúpida, le ató el paquete de su traición y le dijo: "Por favor, dásela a Lord Voldemort".

La lechuza chilló, le dio un picotazo en la mano, graznó y se desmayó.

-Ups, no era tan estúpida…

El procedimiento se repitió con unas 8 lechuzas. Cuando a Harry se le ocurrió decir "Tom Marvolo Riddle" en vez del temido título, las lechuzas no se desmayaban ni lo picoteaban, pero tampoco alzaban vuelo, sino que lo miraban con mutismo.

-¡Joder! ¡Hatajo de cobardes, eso es lo que son, todas ustedes!

Chillaron en disidencia. Un par lo cagaron y alzaron vuelo, marchándose. _Fregotego_ limpió su ropa pero no su genio.

-¿Qué? Déjenme adivinar… El Lord Oscuro es famoso por su campaña de arrancar plumas y quemar búhos. ¡Claro que no! ¡Él mata personas! y, de acuerdo, licanos, veelas, goblins… ¡pero NUNCA LECHUZAS! ¡No les va a pasar nada por llevar el mensaje!, ok, si quieren marcharse volando inmediatamente que la desató, por mí todo bien, pero ¡ALGUNA LECHUZA PUEDE LLEVARLE UNA CARTA A VOLDEMORT!

Las pocas aves que quedaban, chillaron, se picotearon unas a otras, trataron de picar a Harry y luego se marcharon, dejándolo sangrando y acompañado únicamente por pájaros inconscientes. O eso creyó.

-Vaya, Potty, hasta las lechuzas tienen el tacto suficiente para reconocer tu dudosa clase y apartarse de una inmundicia como tú –dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Tírate al inodoro y aprieta el botón, Malfoy. Y creía que las aves de la chusma eran algo demasiado bajo para alguien de tu clase. Quiero decir, sólo aquellas que sólo conocieran a tu familia te tolerarían a ti.

-Lo apropiado sería devolver el insulto, Cararrajada, pero creo que será otro día.

-¿Se te acabaron las ideas, teñido? No es extraño. ¿Sabes cómo muere la neurona de un rubio? Muere… en soledad.

-Oh, qué gracioso… quién morirá serás tú si sigues en tu empresa.

-Eso lo veremos, hurón. Quizá muera primero tu amado amo.

Malfoy rodó los ojos, se arremangó la túnica y le mostró su brazo izquierdo, pálidamente impoluto.

-Quería que tú lo nombraras primero… ¿Para qué querría el niño dorado escribirle al Señor de las Tinieblas?

-¿Eh? –No, no, no, ahora lo sabrá todo el colegio, como pude ser tan estúpido…

-No te hagas el idiota, te escuché gritarle a las lechuzas.

-Era un experimento, quería ver si alguien podía enviarle misivas. Se ve que la seguridad escolar es inexpugnable. Debe ser porque tu papi ya no está en el Consejo.

El dolor pasó por la cara de Draco, cubierto inmediatamente por una expresión calculadora.

-¿Realmente quieres comunicarte con el Señor de las Tinieblas? Tendrás que tener la mente abierta, para las opciones que se te presentan.

Malfoy había dicho una frase sin insultarle. Y eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, desató la alarma en Harry, que miraba con ojos muy abiertos al adolescente picudo. Pronto su varita apuntaba el cuello de su interlocutor:

-¿A cuál de tus adláteres mordió la rata de Ron en nuestro primer viaje a Hogwarts?

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo aprendiste la palabra adlátere?

-Responde, Malfoy, o pensaré que eres Madame Pomfrey con multijugos.

-A Goyle, pero tú y yo sabemos que no era una rata de verdad.

-Vale, es que me sorprendiste… una frase sin insultarme… es todo un récord.

-¿Ya pasaste tu modo Moody? ¿Y bien? ¿Tu respuesta?

Harry dudó. ¿Realmente Malfoy iba a ayudarlo a pasarle un mensaje a su amo? Pero no era tan descabellado… Seguro que él sabía dónde encontrarlo, y resolvería su patente problema lechuceril. No obstante, el que Malfoy lo hubiera oído despotricando mostraba que allí todo tenía oídos.

-Seguime, Malfoy-. Lo condujo a la Sala Multipropósito. Creyó que se reiría al verlo andar con los ojos cerrados, pero recordó que el hurón conocía la sala por la traidora de Marietta, y entraron a un saloncito con cojines cómodos en tonos beige y plateado.

-Pensé que estaría lleno de escarlata y posters de leones.

-Pedí un lugar neutral, por si no lo notaste. Y ahora vamos al grano. Quiero tu palabra de mago de que no transmitirás nada de lo dicho aquí de ninguna manera a nadie sin mi consentimiento expreso, y que no pensarás en esto si miras a los ojos a Snape o al director.

Harry creyó que sería tildado de Ojoloco Moody, pero algo parecido a la aprobación brilló en los ojos grises antes de que Malfoy sacara su varita y presentara su voto.

-Y quiero que me des tu palabra de mago de que no me acusarás con la Orden ni con tus amigos ni con otro profesor ni con los Aurores, ni nadie.

Harry asintió y procedió.

-Necesito que esta carta le llegue a Vold… al Innombrable, cuanto antes mejor. Y si preciso enviar otra en el futuro… preciso tu colaboración. Y si me junto con mi enemigo… quiero que me encubras.

-Gracias por aclarar lo obvio. ¿Y para qué?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Entonces mi respuesta es no.

-A él le interesará lo que tengo para decirle.

-¿Estás traicionando al pollo quemado?

-Digamos que la rosa perdió algunos de sus encantos –no, claro que no, pero esta idea le gustará a Malfoy y lo hará picar.

-Quien lo creyera, Potter. ¿Por qué harías algo así? –Harry decidió que debía ser más convincente. Apretó los puños.

-Mi padrino murió por culpa de las falencias del gran Albus Dumbledore, citando sus proverbiales palabras: "Siendo más inteligente que la mayoría, mis errores también son más graves".

Draco ahogó una risotada.

-Mis disculpas. Entonces, ¿crees que él no me castigará por servir de puente?

-Él está chalado, por lo que sé, pero no tendría motivos. Tiene mucho para ganar y nada que perder.

-En ese caso, Potter, mi respuesta es no.

-¡¿Qué!? ¡Todo esto para nada! ¿Querías humillarme? ¡Pues lo conseguiste! ¡Púdrete, Malfoy! Por un instante pensé que eras algo más que un niñato bravucón aprendiz de mortífago- y le escupió a las botas.

-Jaja. Que predecible, el rabioso león… Pero me has malinterpretado. Mi respuesta era… condicional.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?

-Que lo haría si me dieras algo a cambio. No soy un ingenuo y manipulable Gryffindor. Nada es gratis en mi mundo.

Harry se echó en uno de los cojines. No recordaba haberse puesto de pie.

-¿Cuánto quieres? Tengo oro.

-Oh, no, Potter, el relumbre de mi fortuna te dejaría ciego si no lo estuvieras ya-. El rubio se relamía, un guepardo al ponerle la pata sobre el estómago de la gacela.

-¿Entonces?

-McGonagall dijo que te colaste en el Ministerio.

-¿Y?

-Y en tercero te escapaste a Hogsmeade y le tiraste bolas de barro a Vince y Greg.

-¡Estamos en quinto! ¡Y no tenés ninguna prueba!

-Sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra. Y a muchos ataques del Señor Tenebroso, contra todo pronóstico.

-Sí, bueno, soy el jodido niño que no morirá, gajes del oficio. ¿A qué viene…?

-De alguna manera libraste del merecido castigo al hipogrifo del demonio.

-¿Um?

-¡Te cargaste a la mascotita de Salazar con una espadita de juguete. Hablas pársel. Ganaste la Copa de las Casas siempre que hubo torneo. ¡Sos el puto campeón del Tres Magos siendo el CUARTO! ¡Le robaste oro a un dragón!

-Um, ¿tengo una suerte horrenda?

Malfoy parecía balancearse entre reírse o pegarle una piña.

-¡Y después de ser el paria del Mundo Mágico ahora eres de nuevo su dorado héroe!

-El mundo mágico es idiota y tendencioso y va con la marea. Debe de estar lleno de gente como tú, eso es.  
>Malfoy ignoró el insulto.<p>

-¿Entendés lo que te estoy diciendo?

-¿Que caí en un universo alterno en el que un Malfoy casi cortés le canta loas a mis proezas?

-Cararrajada, imbécil… -dio una palmada en el aire-, lo que digo es que hiciste un montón de cosas que deberían ser imposibles. Y que es muy probable que vuelvas a hacerlas. Y –Malfoy pareció quemarse con sus palabras- necesito tu ayuda para algo imposible.

-Estoy contando, dilo.

-Quiero que jures que harás todo para sacar a mi padre de la cárcel.

Harry alzó la mirada. No, Malfoy no bromeaba. Y era muy lógico que quisiera sacar a su padre de Azkaban. Si Si…Sirius, o el Profesor Lupin, o Hagrid, o alguno de sus amigos estuviera allí, él haría todo por librarlos.

Pero ¿el jodido Lucius Malfoy? Su primer impulso fue "En tus sueños, hurón". Oh, vamos… había sido tan difícil conseguir que ese hijoputa fuera donde merecía estar hace décadas… ¡Imperius! ¡Sí, y yo soy Merlín!

El patriarca Malfoy había mentido. Robado. Asesinado incontables muggles y volvería a matarlos gustoso sólo por el placer de verlos retorcerse. Había estado a punto de matar a Ginny y Hermione sólo para evitar caer en una redada y por su pueril rivalidad con Arthur Weasley. Se había reído y relamido mientras Harry era torturado en el cementerio. ¡Había tratado de ahorcarlo hace días, por Godric! Pero… Harry se dijo que, dado que iba a hacer un trato con el Señor de sus Males, bien podía considerar esto un entrenamiento.

-Tienes mi palabra de mago, de que yo, Harry James Potter, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance y no descansaré hasta que tu padre, Lucius Malfoy, esté fuera de Azkaban y libre de cargos, si Draco Lucius Malfoy hace llegar esta misiva a Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort –Draco tembló violentamente, pero no dijo nada-. Si no lo hago, que Merlín y la magia me lo demanden. Sea.

Sintieron como un pulso de magia los rodeaba y aceptaba sus juramentos. Harry se sintió como aquel que, aun sin saber nadar, se va a tirar a la pileta. Había estado mucho tiempo en el trampolín, flexionando una y otra vez sus nudosas rodillas. Y ahora estaba en el aire, el viento zumbaba y el agua se acercaba peligrosamente. Merlín.

-Gracias, Potter. No esperaba menos honor de ti. Ahora, la carta -extendió la mano extendida.

-Vas a enviarla? ¿No le sacarás fotos o algo?

-No llegué hasta acá para que el Señor Oscuro me despelleje por destruir una nueva alianza. Mirá esto: esta era la carta que le iba a enviar a mi madre hoy –Harry le pasó reluctantemente su pergamino. Draco puso un cartel sobre el sobre blanco **"Para la tía del ático**", dobló cuidadosamente sus hojas, haciendo que envolvieran la misiva de Harry, le echó un hechizo de pegado irrompible, y chasqueó los dedos:- ¡Fiky! ¡Llevale esto a mi madre y asegúrate que sólo ella lo lee!

-¡Como el amito Malfoy ordene!- dijo un elfo que había aparecido con un plop y desapareció velozmente con un chasquido.

-Oh…

-Te he dejado sin palabras, Potty. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Viste una muestra de mi genialidad y quedaste atónito?

-Más bien… impoluta sencillez. Que anticlimático. Gracias, Malfoy.

La verdad es que se sentía tan, tan estúpido… Eso le pasaba por hacer tratos con un Slytherin. Casi era como venderle el alma al diablo. Malfoy había cumplido su promesa y él estaba atado a algo mucho más enrevesado. Jodidas serpientes. ¿Y cómo diablos iba a sacar al patriarca platinado de la sombra?

-No te la creas, Potty, sólo hago esto para ver como el Señor Oscuro le prende fuego a tu trasero.

- Y yo soy la Madre Teresa. Hasta la vista, hurón.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por leer! ¿Cómo hará Harry para salvar a Lucius Malfoy? ¿Qué pensará la tía del ático?<p>

y

¿es un review demasiado pedir?


	3. Retorcido y enrevesado

**Disclaimer**: Potter no es mío. Y si lo fuera, Voldie me mataría. Así que no se lo digan ¿cappicci? Y Malfoy tampoco es mío. Oops. Creo que Narcissa me da más miedo que Voldie. Adiós. (Liz Taylor empieza a correr por su vida).

**Retorcido y enrevesado**

_"¿Matarlo? ¡No, matarlo nunca! Dobby no mata, Dobby lastima o lesiona de gravedad"_

_Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta._

Cuando los aurores terminaron de llenar los interminables pergaminos con su clásica escritura filosa pero deshilvanada, Narcissa Malfoy corrió a abrazar a su agotado esposo, que dejó descansar su cabeza en sus hombros, aspirando su perfume.

Cuando se había casado, la criminalidad de su prometido le había parecido tan excitante… No regresaba su decisión, Merlín no lo permita, Lucius estaba hecho para ella y era jodidamente candente, pero la adrenalina se tornaba demasiado seguido en angustia y preocupación. Las noches en vela, esperándole, no eran buenas ni para el alma ni para el cutis.

Y aunque él era tan genial y tan rico… era asombroso que hubiera podido salir de Azkaban con esa artimaña tan extraña. El plan era un franco sinsentido, extravagantemente retorcido… apostaría que era idea del Lord, no de su marido. Y resultara ser de Lucius… lo azotaría. ¡Envenenarse a sí mismo, por Merlín! ¡Podría haber muerto! ¡El luto no iría bien con su guadarropas! Ya era demasiado paliducha por sí misma…

-Lucius… si podés decírmelo… ¿cómo es que conseguiste estar acá?

-Los aurores me trajeron, ya lo has visto…

-…

-Mon cherie, cariño, no tengo ni la jodida idea, pero un baño y una larga sesión de mirarnos a los ojos y jugar a la canasta vendrían de plata...

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy profirió un largo silbido de admiración.<p>

Draco Malfoy no podía creer que los Gryffindors fueran tan idiotas… pero bueno, ¿acaso no era sí como el mundo marchaba?

Sinceramente, cuando Malfoy le atornilló el último paso a su trampa al fiero león, no pensó que… que se pusiera en marcha tan pronto. Que hablaría con Dumbledore, o con el ministro, y que le darían a su padre un juicio a cambio de que el Chico Dorado elogiara a Fudge ante la prensa, o que donara la Mansión Potter para un hospital… del cual los fondos se desviarían mágicamente a la cuenta Dumbledore…

Y la otra opción… él nunca había pedido perdón total, sólo liberación, esperaba que Harry se fuera a Azkaban con su brigada de gatitos e hicieran lo que solían hacer esos cabezas huecas, y le entregaran a su viejo envuelto en una manta…

Sin embargo, sabía de buena fuente que Potter no había abandonado el expreso de Hogwarts.

Entonces, ¿cómo diantres lo habría conseguido el Cararrajada?

* * *

><p>LUCIUS MALFOY, ¿INOCENTE? ¿SECUESTRADO POR UNA DOCENTE PERVERSA?<p>

El pueblo mágico recién se estaba recobrando de la conmoción de descubrir que nuestro gran benefactor, el patriarca de la familia Malfoy, escribe Rita Skeeter, nuestra guapa corresponsal, había sido descubierto como mortífago. No está permitido hablar de los sucesos, pero los rumores apuntan a que cierto grupejo ilegal trató de hacerse con una profecía en el Departamento tan misterioso del que no se habla, y no puedo escribir más, me chifla, es la quinta pluma vuelapluma que gasto este mes, tendré que empezar a responder consejos amorosos a algún desgraciado, ¡tachá eso!

Pero ¿es todo lo que parece?

La fortuna quiso que yo estuviera cerca de King's Cross, donde fui testigo de una escena peculiar.

Sabemos que entre todos los estudiantes que hoy volvían a sus hogares estaba Hermione Granger, gran amiga mía, y también de Viktor Krum, el sexy buscador búlgaro, y de Harry Potter EL Harry Potter. Ella es una estudiante muy aplicada (ver la nota de la página 6, especulación irrelevante sobre las MHB's) y siempre lleva gomas reveladoras. Una de estas se le cayó y tuvo que ir a buscarla.

¿Qué habrá pensado la dotada fémina al ver que su goma había caído sobre el rostro barbudo de un Lucius Malfoy desmayado?: "¡Esto es muy sospechoso! ¡Flagrantemente orquestado! ¡Y también que tú estés por aquí!"

Sí, como lo leen, mis amados. Lucius Malfoy había estado sometido a un desmayo mágico durante un par de días, bajo un hechizo de ocultamiento bastante curioso, en la estación 9 y 3/4, y la goma de la señorita Granger lo tornó visible (página 5, las gomas de la señorita Granger).

Enseguida se vio que el sr. Malfoy estaba muriéndose, presa de terribles convulsiones. Los medimagos tardaban y a esta reportera se le iba a escapar el corazón por la boca ante la pérdida que resultaría la muerte de tan rico espécimen de hombre. Nada podía hacerse.

Y entonces ¡Harry Potter al rescate! El famoso héroe hizo honor a su nombre y se sacó un bezoar del bolsillo "Me quedó de una clase de pociones y me olvidé de guardarlo en el baúl" ¡y se lo pasó por la garganta al sr. Malfoy! ¡Y Malfoy se salvó! Empezó a respirar con normalidad, y luego los medimagos se lo llevaron…

Una fuente –que no desea dar su nombre, por miedo a las represalias a la perpetradora ¡fue una falda, sí, señores! pueda someterle- declaró "Tenía una carta, ¿sabe? De venganza. Quería arruinarlo, porque le tenía bronca, porque no quiso salir con ella… Parece que el turro le es fiel a su mujer. Aunque si la bruja esa me lo ofrece, yo también le sería fiel a mi esposa…"

La carta decía: "Ya que no quieres acostarte conmigo, me vengaré. En la remota posibilidad de que sea capturada por mortífaga, arruinaré tu buen nombre. Estoy usando una multijugos especial de larga duración –nuestro Amo cuida de sus esclavos- con tu cara en cada ataque. Y si me capturan, iré a Azkaban con tu cara. Y tú te pudrirás en King's Cross, dormido, nadie te verá. Mi multijugos está conectada a tus constantes vitales. Si te encuentran, se activará un poderoso veneno. Así que mi multijugos nunca fallará, porque no vas a despertar, rubito, no querías joderme así que yo te jodí".

Entrevista a Kingsley Shaklebolt, auror, encargado de custodiar al sr. Malfoy y a otros mortífagos: "cerca de las mil seiscientas horas de hoy, uno de los masculinos en mi custodia empezó a mutar. Lancé 3 finites y le di un bezoar por las dudas, pero pronto se comprobó que era la desaparición de una multijugos de mayor duración de lo habitual. En el lugar de Malfoy, estaba un femenino arrugado y desagradable con aspecto de sapo…"

¿Quién creen que era, mis queridos lectores? ¿No? ¿Habrían imaginado que se trataba de la ex directora de Hogwarts –la más odiada directora de los últimos tiempos, echada por el Ministerio, de la cual la deliciosa Susan Bones, 5° año, declara "no sabía usar la varita para quitarse las verrugas, menos para defenderse de un boggart"-, también conocida como Dolores Jona Umbridge? Sí, la culpable de que su hijo fallara los exámenes de Defensa.

La cual, tenía un tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo, que un finite incantatem no borró.

La población estudiantil creía que estaba escondiéndose por la vergüenza de ser la directora de menor duración de este siglo, pero su desaparición a los ojos del vulgo cobra un nuevo sentido… si atamos cabos de que no se la ha visto desde la jornada previa a que comenzara la 2da guerra.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort se atragantó con su pan cubierto de manteca y mermelada. ¿Qué?<p>

-Bastardo teñido- gruñó Bellatrix, que leía su periódico al revés-. No puede permanecer ni una semana en Azkaban, no señor, el nene extrañaba a su muñequita, y su tina de oro puro, y…

Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que Narcissa no había hecho nada por recobrar a su marido, la tenía lo suficientemente aterrorizada. Entonces, ¿quién? ¿Para qué? ¿Para tener en deuda a alguien tan adinerado?

¿No le importaba la política, pero odiaba a Umbridge? Eso… debía de ser un semihumano. Eso tenía sentido…

O acaso… ¿había marcado a Umbridge y no se acordaba? Rayos, tenía que tomar menos whisky de fuego… Y ¡ya tenía suficientes inútiles! ¡No precisaba más!

* * *

><p>EDICIÓN NOCTURNA ESPECIAL de El Profeta<p>

¡LUCIUS MALFOY LIBRE DE TODOS LOS CARGOS!

¡DOLORES UMBRIDGE SENTENCIADA A PERPETUA DE AZKABAN!

Mis queridos lectores, sé lo que están preguntándose: ¿Qué piensa Harry Potter de todo esto?

"Bueno", se pasa la lengua por sus labios carnosos y rosados, como un gesto inconsciente "una vez me dijeron que el mundo no se divide en buenas personas y mortífagos." Se le humedecen los ojos, pensando en cierta chica castaña, que no es mortífaga pero que lo engañó y le rompió el corazón. "Yo creí haber visto a Lucius Malfoy en el Ministerio, pero ahora todo parece apuntar a que le tendieron una trampa. No te estoy diciendo que no sea un mortífago, o un criminal. Si no hay pruebas sólidas de que realmente estuvo en el último ataque al Departamento de Mis…, no debería ser encarcelado, a menos que se descubra otro crimen suyo. Igualmente, el gobierno debería interrogar a Dolores Umbitch, digo, Umbridge, acerca de qué procedimientos usaba… ella me dijo que cuando era Subsecretaria, usó su poder para enviar dementores contra los muggles… pensé que bromeaba, pero ahora…"

* * *

><p>No, Lucius no tenía ni la menor idea, constató el Señor de las Tinieblas. No, nadie lo había contactado últimamente. No, no había marcado a Umbridge, la cantidad de marcas activas permanecía estable. ¿Alguien había copiado su Marca?<p>

¿Y qué le pasaba a Potter? ¿Su reciente posesión le había quemado las pocas neuronas que poseía en su cabeza coronada de delicioso cabello desordenado del color de la medianoche?

La misiva permanecía en su escritorio, bajo distintos hechizos alarma. Pero sólo era eso, una carta manuscrita…

Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. ¿Potter, necesitaba algo que solamente él podía otorgarle? ¿O sería una trampa? Quizás el Gryffindork creía que podría convencerlo de terminar la guerra y retirarse al Congo Belga si lo miraba con esos ojitos de cachorrito tan impactantemente letales que te dejaban patidifuso esperando que el rayo de la muerte te alcanzara en su furia esmeralda…

La parte de la profecía… cada vez que pensaba en la línea ¡falsa, falsa! le entraba el deseo de amarrar a Potter a un poste y darle unas buenas nalgadas, para que viera que mentir al Señor Tenebroso era algo muy, muy malo…

¿Y cómo había conseguido que la carta apareciera en su mesita de luz? Le daba un poco de miedo… no, los Señores Oscuros no temían, le daba… inquina, eso, que su Potter supiera dónde se escondía… ¿era un mensaje silencioso del tipo "sé dónde vivís"? ¿Debería empacar a Nagini y largárselas sin dilación?

Nagini estaba insoportable últimamente. Se le había metido en la cabeza que necesitaba una pareja para tener muchas crías. ¡Le había presentado una anaconda, por Salazar! ¡Y a la anaconda le había parecido "sensualmente afeminado"! Y Nagini no estuvo feliz de ver a su protegida muerta, claro.

Él no era afeminado. Quizás tenía la voz aguda, y el cutis pálido -¡le era tan difícil conseguir un bronceado! ¿Cómo lo hacía Potter para tener esa piel? ¿Se pasaba todas las vacaciones en una playa sin hacer nada? ¿Nadie le dijo que el sol causaba cáncer? ¿Acaso quería morir? Aunque si le escribía cartitas… - y se hubiera pintado las cejas, y tuviera las uñas largas… pero nada de eso lo hacía afeminado. Él era el Señor Oscuro, y podía tener todo lo que quisiera… como su bocadillo de atún…

-¿Qué pasó con mi bocadillo de atún?

Los elfos Malfoy temblaron.

-Estaba aquí, a-amo del amo.

-¡Podemos preparar más, si gusta, amo del amo!

Pronto 5 bandejas llenas de bocadillos de atún aparecieron en su recámara.

-¡Yo quería el mío! ¡No estos! ¡Qué le pasó a mi bocadillo de atún?

-*¡Ahh! Trajeron más… son mis favoritos*- se relamió Nagini, y se zampó 3 de un mordisco-. *Exquisitos…*

* * *

><p>Tendido en su cama del segundo dormitorio de Dudley, Harry pensó que todo había salido sorprendentemente bien, considerando al principal hacedor…<p>

Cuando Draco lo había estafado tan diestramente, se dijo que esta no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que cometiera errores tan garrafales, y que era mejor seguir adelante. Además… dado que iba rumbo a hacer tratos con el malo maloso tito Voldie, liberar a Lucius Malfoy era como un entrenamiento antes del partido…

Y había aprendido mucho… descubrió que no sabía casi nada acerca de los poderes de los elfos domésticos. Fue a las cocinas a ver a Dobby esa noche, donde averiguó que podían desaparecer y aparecer en casi cualquier lugar, como el Ministerio, Gringotts (la entrada), Hogwarts… No podían entrar a Azkaban y no podían trasladar a nadie desde allí… ¡suerte que los mortífagos capturados todavía no habían sido trasladados!

La magia de los elfos estaba conectada a las órdenes de sus amos… pero como Dobby era libre… podía interpretar cualquier cosa como una orden… y tener más poder… que él era muy feliz, gracias al Gran Harry Potter blablablá. Y se enteró por un desliz que Hermione tenía multijugos (robada), entonces Dobby localizó a Lucius, capturó y desilusionó a Umbridge cuando ella salió del colegio y la llevó al expreso de Hogwarts, donde Harry le lanzó un Obliviate con la varita de Zacharias Smith (Dobby sabía que le caía mal, así que se la robó, y luego la escondió en algún lugar irrastreable e inconvocable. Aunque la varita no le respondía bien, de hecho, sólo le funcionaba a Dobby).

Si bien robarle la multijugos a su amiga fue un riesgo pues enseguida haría la conexión, pero al ser una poción prohibida –a menos de que seas un Potions' Master, claro-, no podría declarar ante la corte el tenerla… Quedó con una sensación desagradable en las tripas, pero sabía por experiencia que dar muchas explicaciones sería muy tedioso, y Hermione se pondría imposible "¡Cómo pudiste caer en la trampa de Malfoy!" "¡Es un minimortífago, el hurón!" "Pero, ¿qué te dio a cambio?" bah…

-¿Confían en mí?- preguntó, tenso, mientras jugaban al Snap Explosivo, con Ron, Dean, Seamus y Ernie McMillan…

-¡Pero qué pregunta, Harry! No, Harry, sólo estamos contigo por las tortas caldero que nos regalas… Y hablando de tortas caldero… Como quisiera que pasara pronto la señora del carrito de dulces…

-¡Recién desayunaste! Honestamente, Ronald…

Sus amigos eran geniales, pero tenían unas ideas muy estrechas acerca del bien y del mal… Y Harry temía que si Hermione se enteraba de su gran plan… lo mandara al psicólogo para que "aceptara la muerte" (¡mis padres están muertos! ¿Y si no lo acepto qué?) O lo noqueara y enviara con Dumbledore…

Como sea, le debería un suéter muy grande a Dobby. Ese era un amigo… al menos cuando no trataba de salvarte la vida…

Y hablando del bien y del mal… ¡Dobby le dio un veneno real a Lucius! ¡Rayos! Y los distintos miembros de la Orden alertándolo "¡Es Malfoy!" "No te acerques que es peligroso…" Honestamente… quieren que me cargue al peor mago oscuro y ponen sus esperanzas en un adolescente poco entrenado… pero no confían que ese adolescente pueda lidiar con un moribundo desmayado que sea mano derecha del mago oscuro.

Y ninguno de los miembros de la Orden levantó un dedo para ayudar a Malfoy… ¿no lo querrían tener vivo para interrogarlo? No, lo dejaban morir…

-¡Muchacho! ¿Te vas a tomar todo el día?

Y podrían no haberles dicho a los Dursley que Sirius… bueno, eso. La amenaza de Moody no era igual que la de un asesino serial que aparecía en la tele… Tendría que conseguir que Ojoloco apareciera en las noticias un día, se dijo mientras preparaba la cena y removía la sartén.

-Está muy pálido, Vernon.

-Patrañas, querida. Es que en esa escuela de locos no hacen nada salvo vaguear, y la vida real es más que coser y cantar. Hay que romperse el lomo laburando- dijo tío Vernon mientras miraba telenoche y bebía de la copa que Harry le había traído con celeridad.

-Aun así, es el primer día. Por hoy podemos llamar a un delivery- terció tía Petunia, un toque de preocupación en su voz.

-¡Llamemos y pidamos costillitas de cerdo! –gritó Dudley-. Es el primer día, puedo seguir la dieta mañana…

-¡Eso! ¡Muchacho, una ronda de costillitas de cerdo también!

-Sí, Señor.

Harry se secó la frente, el calor del horno era sofocante. Empezaba a marearse. El delantal de glicinias se desdibujaba…

-Puedo llamar a la señora Perkins, ella dijo que le había sobrado pastel de carne… El chico está más pálido, Vernon. Creo que va a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

-¡Tonterías! Está fingiendo… Está sano como una mula…

Harry Potter vio como todo se volvía negro y cayó, cayó, cayó. La oscuridad lo devoró, y no dejó nada del que una vez fue Harry Potter.

Pronto, estaba perdiéndose en lava.

¿Hogwarts hizo una excursión a algún volcán? Dumbledore a veces tenía cada idea…

-No. Estoy dándote lo que solicitaste. ¿Querías verme, Harry Potter? Porque aquí me tienes –dijo la aguda y sibilante voz de Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>¡<strong>Gracias<strong> a todos por **leer! /dejar reviews/seguir/favoritear** la historia! ¡Felices fiestas para todo el mundo!

Y

¿es un review demasiado pedir?

* * *

><p>Gelygirl: la idea era que Harry tuviera un traspiés bastante gordo al principio para que después se andara con ojo. ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!<p> 


	4. Malos negocios no es negocio de malos

Harry en delantal fue una tentación demasiado fuerte, y no soy famosa por negarme caprichos.

Sí, bueno, eso fue bastante canon… Recuerden "no maten a Potter. Él es mío" (Reliquias).

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes son de una tipa rubia que bebe té a las 5. Una tal Granger creó un MOCCO (Marcha Organizada Contra los Caracteres Obreros), para protestar contra la esclavitud de los personajes. Se le ordenó dejarlo sin publicar, pero no se le ordenó no pedirme que yo lo haga. Pueden enviarle lo que quieran, incluso 5 knuts, a su casa de Wiltshire. ¡Ops! No debí decir eso…

N/A: Quizá estén un poquito OOC… no estoy segura. Pero… ¡el Potter del canon es OoC! Doesn't matter. Forget it. Forgive me. I beg you.

Todo lo que he dicho es falso.

**Coloquios. Malos negocios no es negocio de malos**

-No. Estoy dándote lo que solicitaste. ¿Querías verme, Harry Potter? Porque aquí me tienes –dijo la aguda y sibilante voz de Lord Voldemort.

Potter llevaba su túnica de Hogwarts, con su bufanda Gryffindor -¡es vacaciones! ¡Se va a morir de calor!- y por alguna extraña razón, un delantal floreado.

-Ah, Voldemort, hola… -a la hora de la verdad, Harry no sabía muy bien que decir-. ¿Podrías llamarme en otro momento? Tengo la sartén en el fuego… ¿Me llamarías a la una de la madrugada? Eso si no tenés nada que hacer a esa hora, digo…

Lord Voldemort le devolvió la mirada. ¿Realmente era ese jovencito balbuceante el que estaba destinado a subyugarle? ¿En qué coño estaba pensando el Señor Destino? ¿Acaso había cometido algún crimen horrible en su vida pasada? Esperen… había sido en esta vida. Ops.

-Eras más respetuoso en la carta que en persona. Casi creí que la había escrito otro.

-Bueno, ¡tenía que lucirme para captar tu interés! ¡No quería que la echaras al fuego!

-Puedo reconstruir las cenizas, soy extremadamente diestro y siniestro en eso de la magia, no sé si te lo han dicho-. Y este mocoso siempre capta mi sangriento interés, pero eso no lo dijo, claro está.

-Si eres tan hábil, ¿por qué no tienes nariz?

Harry pronto se dio cuenta de que no había sido una buena idea decir aquello. Pero ¡mierda! ¡Este era su inconsciente! ¡Por supuesto que sería inconsciente entonces!

El mundo se descompuso en zarcillos de color, ondeando en ráfagas de dolor y pena. Harry Potter, idiota, ¿aprenderás a cerrar la bocota? ¿O serás siempre tan opa? No es como si fueran viento en popa las negociaciones con el bastardo, marmota, de ojos de brillante bergamota.

Harry trató de centrarse. De aferrarse a una simple cosa, pero nada había. Esto era una mente... ajena… ¡pero es una mente! Apretando los dientes, trató de imaginar un verde césped, un lago oscuro, árboles, una suave brisa, mientras todos sus huesos ardían.

Y pronto el ardor cesó y Voldemort estaba sentado sobre un mantel bordado con primor sobre el pasto, las piernas cruzadas, los brazos cruzados, la expresión, mixta entre la curiosidad, la inquina y la fascinación.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

Harry no lo sabía, pero si podía hacerle creer que tenía el control de la situación…

-La idea no es darle armas… digo, más armas de las que ya tiene, al enemigo, ¿sabes? Quiero hacer un… intercambio pacífico, y una vez que ambos tengamos algo que queremos poder marchar en paz… para poder a estar en guerra y a ser némesis a muerte, en el próximo encuentro.

-¿Qué deseas a cambio de tu muerte, Potter? Puedo ser muy generoso en ocasiones.

-Ja. Estaba contando. ¿No escuchaste a Malfoy últimamente? El rubito junior, digo. Soy el-jodido-niño-que-no-morirá… Darte eso deprimiría a muchas amas de casa, no podría… ¿A quién le sacaría el cuero El Profeta? Tsk, tsk… Tiene que haber alguna otra cosa que desees… y deberías escuchar lo que deseo primero… tu obsequio tiene que ser equiparable…

-¿Qué desea de mí, Harry Potter? –Cada momento se parecía más a un encantador de serpientes, sus ojos hipnotizando, el aire embriagante, la voz suave, cargada de promesas. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban sus caras… El aliento le daba en los mofletes, y el adolescente se encontró sonrojándose contra su voluntad-. Puedo enseñarte magias insospechadas con las que no te atreviste siquiera a soñar… a engañar, a mentir, a encandilar… Puedo darte poder… como destruir cada ápice de tu debilidad… Como detectar la verdad de las mentiras, como ver a través de la máscara de la vieja cabra… Como hacer que compañeros te chupen las medias apestosas que tienes…Como conseguir que donceles y doncellas se tiren a tus pies suplicando porque las tomes… Oro… Tierras… Vasallos… La gloria y la juventud… Si solamente te arrodillas, besas mi túnica y me juras lealtad eterna, todo lo que anhelas será tuyo…

-Como que ya tengo oro, gloria, juventud, fanáticos que se me pegan como lapas y gente que me chupa las medias. Y no voy a jurarte lealtad. ¡Jamás seré tuyo, Riddle!

-¡Pues muere!

Las facciones se endurecieron y Voldemort buscó su varita de tejo, pero no había tal varita.

-Esta es mi mente… Mente de Harry, reglas de Harry… -este le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a su archienemigo… Quién siseó rabioso y se lanzó a estrangularlo.

El joven trató de amagar, pero su cuello quedó pronto atrapado por esos largos y blancos dedos. Forcejeó inútilmente versus su perdición, y pronto perdía la visión, todo negro… Movió las manos desesperadamente, mientras se retorcía… y encontró agua ¡el lago! ¡Detrás suyo! Manoteó y empapó al Lord Oscuro, quién se llevó las manos de araña al rostro…

-¡Me mojaste! ¡Te atreves! –Parecía más anonadado que otra cosa. Harry se empezó a carcajear.

Voldemort profirió un extraño sonido con los dientes y tiró a su joven pesadilla al lago frío. El aprendiz de brujo dio unas leves brazadas, pero su ineptitud en la materia natación era patente, y el agua empezó a arrastrarlo.

Voldemort observó interesado como aquellos orbes verdes orgullosos se volvían preocupados, mientras el mocoso pataleaba débilmente contra la marea… el fin estaba cerca, y el niño todavía no pedía socorro… No le sería dado, sonrió de lado.

-Se necesitó tanta agua para apagar tanto fuego, querido- le dijo con calma.

-¡Esto no quedará así! –gritó con su último suspiro el pronto a ser ahogado.

Lo último que vio Lord Voldemort antes de salir abruptamente de su ensoñación fue dos esferas esmeraldas mirándolo furiosas… y la certeza de que quería volverlas a ver. Sirviéndose un whisky, decidió que la rabia ajena era tan divertida a veces…

* * *

><p>Quizá esto no fue tan buena idea… ponderó Harry Potter al abrir los ojos. Puta, la había cagado… no que el Tommy hubiera estado muy cooperativo, pero había contado con su intolerancia… ¿Y por qué estaba Tonks pasándole una lechuga mojada por la cabeza?<p>

-¡Despertaste, Harry! ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –La señora Figg, a quién no había visto hasta entonces, le dio un abrazo bastante embarazoso. También había traído a sus gatos… y el señor Tibbs, creyó recordar que así se llamaba, se erizó y bufó, mostrándole los dientes, amenazador-. Pobrecito, él está estresado por vos también –la vieja cuidadora mimó al gato, quién emitió un sonido de placer y le dio una mirada del tipo "¿Ves? La vieja es mía, no tuya, pendejo. Volvete a tu país y consigue tu propio gato, si es que alguno te tolera, ingrato lanudo".

-¡Por supuesto que despertaría! ¡Les dije que lo haría! ¡La lechuga húmeda es un remedio infalible!

-¿Cómo estamos seguros de que éste es Potter? ¿Y que tú eres Tonks? Que yo sepa, podrías ser un mortífago y haber transfigurado al pibe en la lechuga?

-¿Y quién sería el chico que se hace pasar por Harry entonces, Ojoloco?

-Tonks bajo Imperius, por supuesto.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín!

-Anda, pregúntenme algo…

-¿Qué cosa es la que más grita en la base de operaciones?

-Está entre el vivo retrato de la señora Black si Tonks se lleva el paragüero y la viva señora Weasley se entera de algo que hicieron los gemelos…

-Eso podría haberlo dicho cualquiera de la organización… Podrían haber sacado esa información de la cabeza de Tonks, si está bajo Imperius…

-¡No soy Tonks!

-Eso no puedes saberlo… ¿cómo sabes que no sos Tonks? Cualquiera puede serlo. Ni siquiera sabemos si alguna vez hubo un verdadero Harry Potter, de hecho. Pueden haberte engañado toda tu vida.

Tonks finiquitó la discusión cambiando de color de pelo a un azul eléctrico, hacer aparecer una nariz ganchuda y unos mofletes llenos de pecas. Y dándole un manotazo en la cabeza al paranoico auror. Y arrastrándolo fuera de la casa.

-¡Nos vemos, Harry! ¡Disfruta de tus vacaciones!

La señora Figg murmuró algo, dejó una torta medio mohosa sobre la mesada, guardó a sus gatos en su carrito y se marchó. Dejando a Harry siendo el único mago en la cocina, siendo observado por 3 muggles de mal talante.

Harry trató de ir a la cocina con la cabeza gacha, pero fue detenido por su tío Vernon.

-Así que… ¿ahora los anormales se quitan la nariz? ¿Es la nueva moda o qué?

-No… sólo algunos muy idiotas…

-O sea, todos. Para que entre en esa cabeza hueca, acá te prohibimos sacarte la nariz. Ya bastante deforme sos de nacimiento como para llamar más la atención.

-Como si quisiera parecerme al tarado ese…

-O tendrás el castigo más horrible que te desmayarás cada vez que te veas al espejo, chico.

-Sí, tío Vernon.

Mientras Harry trataba de recomponer la quemada cena, escuchaba como su tío maldecía a actores, gente tatuada, transformistas, travestis, modelitos de TV que se hacían cirugías estéticas y bicicleteros.

* * *

><p>Así que Harry se concentró esa noche. Dudaba que el Señor Tenebroso quisiera comunicarse de nuevo, así que tendría que hacerlo por su parte…<p>

No era sencillo. Si bien sentía esa parte de su ser que no era luz y candor… alguna porción de esa oscuridad era suya en verdad, así que… ¿cómo distinguirla de aquella que era ajena? ¿Era realmente ajena esa conexión?

* * *

><p>-Eres despreciable, un engendro que no merece ese cuerpo de humano. Tienes la mente cerrada y prejuiciosa de un palafrenero. Arruinas este mundo y tu hedor apesta. ¡Muere!<p>

Lord Voldemort profirió ruidosas carcajadas ante la visión del muggle volviéndose de adentro para afuera, llenándose de vísceras y sangre y morfeándose al horror.

-Así que lo ven, mis queridos hermanos. Una escoria así no merece respirar nuestro mismo aire. Aquí estamos, apóstoles del nuevo orden que pulirá el universo…

-¡Eres un asesino! – le espetó Nymphadora Tonks había llegado recién. Sí, en su entrenamiento le habían explicado el factor sorpresa y la importancia de mantenerse quietecita, pero tal desmadre de sangre fue demasiado para ella…-¡Pero encontrarás la horma de tu zapato y ya nada será igual para ti! ¡Que el cielo te de tu merecido y halles algo que verdaderamente te importe y que no esté a tu alcance!

El Señor de las Tinieblas tenía una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro cuando cayó desmayado, ante unos asustados y temblequeantes seguidores, que subsanaron su temor insultándose los unos a los otros. Mientras debatían qué debían hacer, Tonks desmayó a Rabastan Lestrange, le dio un traslador para que lo llevaría maniatado a su casa y se transformó en su réplica perfecta. Los mortífagos no se enteraron de nada. Oh, nada como barrer los errores bajo la alfombra.

* * *

><p>'Yo soy Lord Voldemort', proclamó, y se sintió muy tonto. 'Yo soy Lord Voldemort… y no tengo nariz… y mis ojos son rojos rojos porque cada vez que miro veo todo rojo… y porque siendo el heredero de Slytherin quiero cubrir todo de sangre para… honrar a Godric que era mi amante…' oops, esto no está funcionando… 'Me encanta rodearme de sangrepuras nariz parada así puedo hundirlos en el fango ante un mestizo de la marginalia y verlos temblar y servirme licores y que los que me sigan sean una panda de tarados así me puedo sentir inteligente y refinado… Me encanta tener una groupie llamada Bellatrix que sea bonita pero loca y que tenga orgasmos por ver gente más loca que ella… por eso tiene orgasmos al verme, claro…'<p>

-¡Bella no tiene orgasmos al verme! Al menos, creo que no los tiene. ¿Los tiene?

Voldemort parecía algo alterado, sentado de nuevo en el mantel en las afueras de Hogwarts. Harry notó que estaban bien lejos del lago, y que las únicas luces provenían del cielo estrellado, la luna llena y la cabaña de Hagrid. Cerca había un fresno, y Harry observó la inscripción "Tommy rules" grabada a cuchillo. Cuando fuera al castillo de verdad se fijaría si todavía estaba.

-¿Qué haces de vuelta en mi mente, Harry Potter? Ah, ya lo he comprendido, tu cerebro es tan liso y monocromático que ansías la maravilla de mi psiquis…

-Así es… como te he dicho, necesito de tu ayuda. Así que sin importar cuantas veces me mates en tu inconsciente, volveré para atosigarte hasta conseguir lo que deseo.

-Ah… pero te comportaste muy maleducado en la otra ocasión…

-Lamento haber sido tonto…

-Quiero algo como símbolo de tus disculpas…

Harry se estrujó las manos, pero pronto el pasto delante de Riddle creció para dar paso a flores de colores que formaron serpientes brillantes en la oscuridad.

Voldemort pareció sorprendido, pero luego se carcajeó.

-Algo real…

-¡Dijiste un símbolo! ¡Deja de escabullirte!

-Porque eso te corresponde a ti, ¿verdad? ¿Te sientes celoso, Harry Potter?

-¡Yo no quiero tener una groupie!

-¡No me refería a eso! Sin embargo, mi niño dorado, creo que otra fracción de la profecía estaría a la orden.

-Te daré otra línea de la profecía si prometes darme lo que quiera, en el plazo más veloz que sea factible para ti.

-Oh, nada de eso… Apuesto a que lo planeaste todo, Harry Potter, pero no podrás contra mí… Además, puedo sacarla de tu mente en cualquier momento… así que no sería justo, no sería equiparable, para citarte, y quiero algo que no conseguiría de otro modo. ¿Qué te parecería darme la ubicación de la Orden del Pollo Quemado?

-¿En la rotisería?

-¡Potter!

-¡Voldemort! -…- Yo no soy el guardián secreto, y me conoces, me mataría antes de hacer algo que dañara a otros…

-De modo que planeas suicidarte pronto… gracias por avisar a tu más íntimo amigo…

-¡En tus sueños, Riddle!

-Esto se le acerca bastante, ¿no lo crees?

De pronto, algo se removió entre los arbustos, y Voldemort pronto estaba de pie, con su varit… oh, no, Harry se la desvaneció, apuntando con su mano desnuda al lobo peludo y dientudo que babeaba ante el picnic de la carne fresca de dos hechiceros.

-Es luna llena…

Voldemort retrocedía, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar, una expresión de terror grabada en su rostro más blanco que una calavera y no obstante, más pálido de lo usual, usual para él. Harry y Voldemort trataron de treparse al fresno, pero el lobo saltó y mordió el tronco, que empezó a bambolearse y contorsionarse hasta quebrarse y Harry cayó.

-Tonto, tontito Harry… ¿No te enseñaron en Hogwarts que los hombres lobo son fuertes y qué hay que hacer si te encuentras con ellos?

-¡Tú eres el mayor! ¡Ya terminaste la escuela! ¡Y eres el mago oscuro más malo! ¡Haz algo!

-Eres delicioso cuando te enfadas, ¿te lo han dicho? Oh, muriendo en mis sueños…

Voldemort se inclinaba para ver si Harry moriría bajo dentelladas de una vez por todas. Quería una buena vista… una buena vista… de modo que se cayó y tuvo la primera fila del predador, que ahora estaba más cerca suyo que de su joven némesis. La caída le había roto un tobillo. El hombrelobo se lanzó sobre él y Tom Riddle cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos por leer! Gracias a <strong>yuram<strong> que se la pasó enviándome msjs de que publicara! aunque sin compu esto está difícil...

Ahora, si escriben **muchos reviews** me sentiré presionada y alentada y me apuraré en escribir.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
